camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Cheese
Plot The episode begins with the mail truck delivering presents to the campers. Then it moves to a shot of Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. Lazlo says he got a "I have no idea" from his parents. Clam got rocks, and Raj got the big one, the Indian cheese wheel. He then tells them that it is the most funnest toy. We move to scene with Lumpus and Slinkman looking for something to confiscate, when Lumpus hears Slinkman says Raj got an Indian cheese wheel, Lumpus is all ears. But since he can't confiscate it, he has to beat them at their own game. Lumpus acts like he wants to have great fun with them. But when he tries to steal the cheese through his bottom, he gets a beehive! He then runs in the lake, and then Lazlo, Raj, and Clam act like the cheese is a swing. Lumpus is soon furious at this and pushes Lazlo hard on the swing, but Lazlo jumps off before it hits Lumpus and he ends up in the lake with the bees. Lumpus sees the cheese tied to a target, but gets hit with arrows and, once again, falls in the lake with the bees. Lumpus tells the Jelly Beans that he sees a thing. And once they're distracted, Lumpus steals the cheese. But when they turn around, Lumpus is gone and they notice the cheese is missing. While Lumpus eats up his own private cheese stand, Raj, Lazlo, and Clam decides to go to Lumpus to see if he knows where the cheese is, and along the way, Raj tells them nobody eats the cheese because they'll disintegrate in thirty minutes. Lumpus eats the cheese just as the beans enter his office. At first, Lumpus doesn't believe their killer cheese wheel story, but soon believes it when he reads it in the magazine. Lazlo runs off to get his "I have no idea"'s plunger to try to suck the cheese out of Lumpus, but when that fails, Lumpus soon despairs. Then, the beans say he should make the rest of his life worthwhile. Lumpus eats fish he's allergic to, calls Commander Hoo-Ha nasty names, buys all the candy he can, that's when the trouble starts. Hoo-Ha shows up, while Lumpus is riding his car and is going to be taken to jail! Lumpus finds out it is five seconds till' he dies, so Raj counts down. But when nothing happens, Raj finds out it is made in China and says it was a funny mistake. Then Lumpus is taken to jail, the beans and Hoo-Ha go to eat the cheese, and Slinkman is taken with the donations. Production Music * Who Wears The Pants - Jack Trombey * Clown In Town - Philippe Pares * Comedy Snatches 8 - Keith Papworth * Bossa Cubana - Gerhard Narholz * Dramatic Impact 2 - Ivor Slaney * Dramatic Cue (B) - Ronald Hanmer * Tragicomic - Dennis Farnon * Dramatic Cue (G) - Ronald Hanmer * Goodbye Rodney - Peter Winslow * Apalachian Banjo Duel - Larry Hochman * Railroad Hoedown - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin Quotes *'Raj:' "So, you can just eat those spiny things and nothing will happen to you?" *'Lumpus:'"Well, I'll bloat a little(bloats up like a balloon) after that you don't want to know what happens."(Lumpus is asking Slinkman what each of the campers were sent) *'Lumpus:' What about the Dung Beetles? What did they get? (We see Chip and Skip eying something on the ground.) *'Slinkman:' Ugh (quivers)...you don't want to know, sir. *'Lazlo:' Isn't this fun, Scoutmaster L-L-L-Larry? *'Clam:' Larry! *'Raj: '''L-L-Larry canary? *'Lazlo:' L-L-Larry underweary? *'Clam:' Larry! *'Lumpus:' heheh how's the queen doing? *'Lazlo:' But Scout Master Larry we're supposed to have fun! *'Lumpus:' AAAGGGAAAHHH! (Edward Stares at Lumpus & Doesn't say a word) *'Edward:.................. *'''Raj: Scout Master Lumpus have you seen AAAGGGHHH My Cheese Wheel! *'Lumpus:'The Bloat fish is starting to take over me!! (explodes) *'Clam:' This should be good. *'Raj: '''Scoutmaster Larry we were just wondering if you have... Scoutmaster Larry what are you doing?!?! Trivia *"The Big Cheese" is also the name of a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode. *The Dung Beetles used to wear boxer shorts back in Racing Slicks. *The Big Cheese has a similar plot to an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants called ''Dying for Pie. In this episode Lumpus swallows part of the cheese wheel and the Jelly Beans tell him that he is going to disintegrate in thirteen minutes. In Dying for Pie, Squidward gives Spongebob a pie for 'All-Employees-are-Friends Day'. Said pie turns out to be a bomb, so he thinks Spongebob will explode at sunset. Elements of that episode can also be found in There's No Place Like Gnome and The List. *This was the third appearance of Commander Hoo-Ha. *When Lumpus bloats up, he resembles Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life. *Lumpus is highly allergic to Norwegian Bloat Fish. *Lumpus' Fitz Cracker snacks resembles to Ritz Crackers in reality. Transcript Gallery Category:Raj Episodes Category:Lumpus Episodes